The Career Development Program will allow the Cervical Cancer SPORE to attract and stimulate young investigators to carry out translational research related to cervical cancer. Candidates will submit an application and be evaluated through a careful selection process involving a career development committee headed by Dr. T.-C. Wu, the SPORE PI as well as the SPORE steering committee. Dr. Partridge, the Clinical Research Director for SPORE from University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB) will assist in the translational and clinical efforts of awarded investigators. Recipients of the award will be reviewed annually and investigators are required to submit an annual progress report subject to the aforementioned review process. In addition, the Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center at Johns Hopkins also provides $75,000 annually as match funds for the Career Development Program. UAB will also contribute $40,000 annually to be used in the Career Development or Developmental Research program.